Raging Battle
by phoenixfire thundertiger
Summary: Oneshot. When one loses hope, can a battle be won? In a clash of mind and heart, which prevails, when nothing is there to help one turn back? Very slight TalaBryan hinting.


**Title: Raging Battle**

**Auhoress: phoenixfire thundertiger**

**Summary: When one loses hope, can a battle be won? In a clash of mind and heart, which prevails, when nothing is there to help one turn back? Very slight TalaBryan hinting.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Pointless, plotless, first try.**

**&&&**

He was the newest recruit. A newbie was always easy to work with, that is after the first couple of assaults. Opening the door, he went in to find the pale teen sprawled across the floor. His face was contorted with pain but the pain didn't reach his eyes. His icy blue orbs were calm but didn't hold its normal coolness. Instead it was glazed over with something else.

Pity? Sympathy? Mercy?

Bryan couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it was definitely directed towards him, but he could care less. And soon, the teen slumped across the floor would also come to care less as well. He would come to the realisation that emotions were one's enemies and not to be expressed, not in this place. For now though, he had to be dealt.

"Why are you here?" The teen's voice was smooth and held an incomprehensible iciness to it, akin to his eyes, yet Bryan could fathom the slightest warmth in his words.

"Same reason you are," the words flowed out of Bryan's mouth before he had time to even register the teen's question.

"I'm not here willingly. I was forced here. So were you, I can tell. So why don't you leave this place? Why do you act like these people are your saviour?" His tone didn't hold anything to suggest accusation for he was not reproving the teen in front of him of anything. It was this place he was condemning.

Bryan considered ignoring the teen. It didn't work. His mind automatically formed responses and fired them at the other. "Because they are!"

"No they aren't. They treat you like robots when you're a human! You could've been better off in the streets than in this place."

"Don't you dare talk about our caretakers like that," Bryan's words were followed by the crackling sound of a whip lashing and a strangled cry of pain and surprise from the boy on the floor.

Yet he continued. His voice was astonishingly calm despite the obvious pain he had just been through. "I know you didn't want to do that. Your _saviours_ have got you tied on a leash." It was clear to Bryan now. The emotion he had seen before in the azure orbs. It had now reached his face and his tone.

Bryan couldn't answer. Why? Was it because he realised what the teen said was true? No, he had complete control of his own actions. No one controlled him. Then why was it that he was having a hard time defending himself against such a comment when his response to the criticism of the Abbey was almost automatic? He had so easily stood up for this place, then why not for himself?

"Let's start over. My name's Tala, Tala Ivanov," Tala's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Names don't matter here." Bryan notice Tala's face lost its zest and looked sadly peaceful at his response. Shifting to a more comfortable position, Tala looked ready to end this conversation he himself had initiated. But it wasn't over, not if Bryan had anything to do with it. "Bryan, BryanKuznetsov."

With that, Bryan proceeded to untie the chains shackling Tala. "No one should be coming to check on you till morning. I'll come back before that and tie you back up."

Flexing his limbs to renew movement in them, Tala looked up to see Bryan leaving. To the retreating figure, he said, "Thank you." He didn't know if Bryan had heard for he didn't make any move to show his acknowledgement.

**&&&**

What happened to me?

Nothing, I simply did what my conscience told me.

I wasn't thinking.

No, for the first time, I _was _thinking.

I lost complete control of myself.

No, _this place_ lost complete control of me.

I should go back right now and tie that kid back up. What if he informs Boris of my actions? He's not to be trusted.

Since when do I care about trust?

From the time he came along.

But why? I've been taught that trust is nothing but treason. Things that are so humane are weaknesses.

But I'm human aren't I?

Yes, I am. One who isn't held back by such things as emotions.

Yet I reacted to Tala's pitiful face.

What does all this mean? Tala's words return to me.

_They treat you like robots when you're a human._

So does that mean I'm finally giving in to… humanity?

No! I refuse to do so. It's a weakness. Just look at me now. Having a raging conversation with myself in my mind! Just because I gave in to humane things. This won't happen again.

**&&&**

As Tala lay in his cell, waiting for Bryan to come and untie him again for the night, he pondered on his first day here. No, he mused over Bryan and his actions.

His face, it looked just like it did when Tala first met him, only this time it held resolve, determination. Tala marvelled over what Bryan was so determined to do, but he let the thought pass over him. They didn't talk. After all, there was nothing to talk about, not in front of the Director. They would talk now, or soon, when Bryan came. Tala thought if he had triggered something in the other. Something that would hopefully help them both.

But his thoughts were stopped short. There was someone at the door, unlocking it. His face lit up with suppressed excitement at the thought that Bryan had finally come.

But as soon as the door was opened, Tala realised it wasn't him. It was someone else, and this one wouldn't untie him, only check on him maybe even give him a beating before locking him up again.

After the boy left, Tala considered why Bryan hadn't come. And then realisation hit him harder than a ton of bricks.

Tala had speculated Bryan's actions and even his facial expressions but he failed to notice something else. Not once did he see Bryan's eyes.

Tala had passed it on as an act in front of Boris before, but now that he thought, he realised, that even when the Director was gone, never once did Bryan turn to look at him, and meet his eyes.

Could it be…?

No, it was just out of habit probably.

So why didn't he come to untie the shackles?

Maybe Bryan was just tired today and sent someone else. Or maybe he was still training. He would probably come when he was done.

His heart tried denying the truth. But his mind knew…

His mind, it was now tainted with darkness and soon Tala's heart would also be tinged with malice, losing its raging battle against his mind and… this place.

This place…

The Abbey.

**&&&**

**I think the common belief is that Tala came to the Abbey before Bryan. I can't make up my mind but this one just flowed out with Bryan coming first.**

**Please review and let me know how this was. **

**&&&**


End file.
